


It's Better with Three

by AnarchistBeauty



Category: Escape the Fate
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistBeauty/pseuds/AnarchistBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being ditched by her brother/ride home from a concert our (unnamed) female character is left to walk home in a dangerous city until other options present themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better with Three

**Author's Note:**

> Female lead remained unnamed for a "self-insert" feel.

I just knew this would happen, I thought angrily to myself as I waited along the back alley of the concert venue. My brother had, amazingly, taken time away from his boring and drug induced life to drop me off at the Escape the Fate concert I just got out of, but of course it was hoping for too much to hope he'd be on time when picking me up. If he even shows up at all, I added bitterly.

I waited for another ten minutes before slowly making my way up the alley to the main road, deciding it was probably better to just walk myself home. It wasn't the safest option, especially with the string of crimes that had been running through the city recently; murders, rapes, one victim had been hog tied to a park bench and left naked from the waist down. It was terrifying but honestly the alley was probably the worst place for me to be, and I felt my heart race quicken as I heard muted voices and a few foot steps from behind me.

I started to walk a little faster but two men popped out right in front of me. I'm not ashamed to say that I screamed like a chick in a horror film when they did. The weird thing was, they screamed too.

"Whoa! Why are we screaming?!" One said, looking wide eyed and just as scared as I was. "You trying to scare the piss out of me?"

"I think you did scare the piss out of me." the other one sighed, reaching down to feel his crotch. That set me on edge again. "Okay, no. We're good." Him and his friend both laughed, I stepped back a few steps. They followed with their approach but it was only to step into the light so we could all see each others faces.

I nearly passed out with relief when I saw that it was Craig and Max, two members of the band I had just seen live. I leaned over with my hands on my knees and let out a nervously relieved laugh. "Oh my god, I thought I was a dead woman."

"You!" Max shouted. "You're the one screaming like a psycho killer! I saw my life flash before my eyes." He paused and back handed Craig in the chest. "Definitely not enough sex and too much drug use." he winked, referring to his life. Craig laughed and called him and idiot before asking if I was okay.

"Yeah," I answered a little tight lipped about my situation. "Just heading home. My ride either bailed on me or is later than fuck."

Craig then gave me a few options, he offered to take me home himself, he said I could wait with them in the bus if I felt like my ride would show up eventually, and Max joined him in offering to walk me home if I didn't feel comfortable enough to get in a car with them. It took me a few seconds to stop gaping at them with an open mouth and when I did the only thing I asked them was why they cared so much about getting me home.

Craig laughed and Max answered. "We do read the papers sometimes." he said. "The crime rate in your city here is fucking ridiculous. If we let you go alone there might be a chance that you're the next headline."

"Come on," Craig said holding out his hand for me. "We'll wait a bit longer to see if your ride shows up. You can come chill with us, maybe have a soda or something. You look thirsty." I eyed him warily, but put my hand in his anyway. Mainly because if I ever told anyone that I denied a chance to hang out with Craig Mabbitt and Max Green they'd say I was insane. Plus, I'd probably regret not hanging out with them in two hours.

Craig laced his fingers with mine and we headed around the back of the venue, the way I had come from, and found the bus. No one else was around or on it and Max said they were off partying. Craig had elected to stay behind with Max to make sure he wasn't tempted to break his sobriety.

"That's a quality friend." I said to Max, pointing at Craig with my thumb.

"Yeah, I kinda like him." he said with a smile. Not a normal smile, one that concealed a secret. I watched him for a minute longer, noticed how he interacted with Craig in private and giggled to myself.

Craig questioned my giggle as he asked if I wanted a coke or a snack. "I'd love some water." I answered. "And I'm laughing because I see you guys." Max quirked his eyebrow as Craig grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, asking what I meant. "You guys are cute together." was all I said before taking a swig of my water. Max and Craig both looked at each other, then stared pointedly at me for quite sometime.

"She spent five minutes with us and she knew." Max said quietly. "Are we that obvious around the guys?" He looked at Craig, a little worried. I laughed again.

It wasn't overly obvious, my mom was a relationship therapist though. She taught me all kinds of neat tips and tricks about identifying a healthy relationship from an abusive one. How to see the signs of unrequited love, unfaithful partners, and the tell tale signs of a pregnant woman. I knew more than the average bear and I didn't think they had anything to worry about if they were trying to keep their relationship quiet.

"I promise you'll never hear a peep out of me." I swore. "I'd never out either of you like that." I even made a pinky promise to them, and everyone knows that those are death vows.

The mood in the bus shifted after that, Max and Craig were comfortable enough to be cutesy and couple-y in front of me and I enjoyed every second of it. I loved seeing them both so happy and their was so much love between them it was hard to keep the smile off my face.

It didn't take very long for them to start getting a little more than casually flirtatious and watching them get all up on each other was pretty damn exciting for me. Watching them reminded me that it had been awhile since anyone did something like that with me and it made me quiver with longing and need.

"She's still watching us." Craig said and he kissed along Max's neck.

"I think she likes it." Max whispered back, his arm making motions under the table. I could only assume he was rubbing Craig's thigh, I didn't noticed sounds of a zipper going down so he couldn't possibly be jacking him off already. Could he?

Craig got up from their side of the table and came over to sit by me, staring at Max with longing and love. "Isn't he the cutest?" he asked casually. You could definitely tell that Craig certainly thought Max was the cutest, and I wondered why my opinion mattered to him.

"You're both pretty damn adorable." I replied with a smile. "Especially together."

Max gasped a little. "She thinks you're cute babe."

"I know." Craig said in a slight mocking tone. "You're not so bad yourself sweet cheeks." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Not a quick, just-between-friends one either. I looked at him with my eyes narrowed a little, trying to figure out just what he was getting at and if he'd actually go through with anything I was thinking.

"Do it." Max whispered an encouragement from across the table. The next second Craig's lips were on mine; he pushed me back against the wall and his hand found my inner thigh and his light touch made me shiver slightly.

It felt like the next thing I knew I was sitting in Craig's lap, kissing his lips and jaw like it was the only thing I was meant to be doing. My hands running up his neck, gripping his hair; his hands running back and forth from my ass to my thighs and back again, pulling me closer to him from time to time and rubbing our pelvises together in a way that was exciting us both.

Hearing a small whimper from Max brought me back to reality and I pulled away from Craig to look back at him. Max eyes were clouded with such lust and longing I found it hard to believe that he was watching an unknown woman make out with his boyfriend. He looked like he had just watched the best porno on the planet, and that's when it all clicked into my mind. They didn't have girls coming and going from the bus for their own singular pleasure. They shared those girls. They kept up the facade of heterosexuality with a string of threesomes. And I was their newest partner.

"Oh." I said, looking between the two of them. I'm not going to lie, that excited me more than it probably should have. But having these two undeniably attractive men both wanting me in a sexual manner was a nice boost for my ego, and with two men perhaps I'd actually get an orgasm tonight.

"Only if you want." Craig said, knowing immediately that I had figured out what was going on.

I got off of Craig and stood at the end of the table between them both, a smirk on my face. "I want Max now." I said, climbing into the opposite booth and connecting my bare lips with his pierced ones.

His lips weren't as smooth as Craig's, they were textured and strong. Not quite rough enough to be chapped, but not smooth enough to be Craig's. Max did more than touch me, he pulled my shirt up and deposited on the floor in front of the table. "There is a bed you know." he offered as I kissed down his neck. "A full room at the back."

I got up, ignored my shirt, and took both of their hands. yanking them from the booth and heading back through the bunks to the door at the very back of the bus. Opening it to find a beautifully made up queen sized bed. I shoved them towards it and locked the door behind us. By the time I turned back around they were both already shirtless and making out with each other. I took that opportunity to look in the side table drawer and was pleased to find a box of condoms and a half full bottle of lubricant. I closed the drawer loudly, to get their attention.

They looked at me, then looked at the items I was holding up. Exchanging a look between each other they then advanced on me and pulled me up onto the bed with them. I was placed in front of Max, my back pressed against Craig's chest, his erection sliding against my ass.

"We should get these off of her." Craig told Max, running his hands over my pants.

"I couldn't agree more." Max replied, already working in the button and zipper. Craig pulled my pants, but not my underwear, down to my bent knees. I went to move to take them off completely but they stopped me. "Not yet." Max said, before reaching around me to pull Craig closer. Being squished between the two of them was more wonderful than I could have pictured. Especially since it left me in the perfect position to feel both of their erections pressing into my body.

"Do you have any rules?" Craig asked, rubbing his hands over my bare stomach and up to cup my breasts.

"I don't do anal." I replied. "Bad experiences."

"No need to explain," Max assured me, kissing my neck as he reached around my body to grab Craig's ass. "Craig doesn't like his nipples bit."

"And don't pull Max's hair too hard." Craig said. The rules were set forth, our intentions were clear, and everything was an equal share in their bed. No stinginess allowed.

After that was settled the clothes were flying, everyone was trying to get everyone else naked and when there were no clothes in sight the touching and kissing began. I was quickly pulled in between the two men again, this time my back was to Max his dick pressing into the crease between my ass cheeks, and Craig was holding himself and and sliding between my legs for self lubricant.

I quivered with nothing more than the feel of their members on my skin, their hands only added to it. Max was massaging my breasts and when Craig felt he was coated with my wetness enough his hands twisted around and grabbed my ass before taking Max's erection and rubbing it up into the crease of my ass. I warned him again about my no anal rule and Craig just smiled.

"I know, Max just likes the feel of ass on him." the both leaned to my side and kissed each other over my shoulder, before turning and both of them attacking my neck with love bites and sucking. Craig pushed us both back until we were sitting, Max on the bed and me basically on Max's dick. I shifted my weight so I wasn't really crushing or bending his member, but it could still be seen below my sex.

Craig smirked and bent down between us, going from licking me through to gently sucking Max's head and back. It was the perfect system for double pleasure. While Craig was busy Max was still teasing my breasts, massaging them and pinching and twisting my nipples, added along with his neck kisses and whispered moans of pleasure.

"She tastes so sweet." Craig said after he had stopped licking us both.

"No more." I begged, knowing I couldn't handle anymore tongue action down their without cumming. "I want to taste you." I said to Max, turning my head to catch the corner of his mouth in a kiss. Craig laid down over us before I could move, catching my mouth in a heated kiss. Tasting not only myself but Max on his lips made me moan and buck my hips up into Craig, almost getting his tip exactly where I wanted it.

"Baby," Max cooed, brushing Craig's shoulder. "I want to watch you fuck her." he whispered. "Fuck her while she sucks me." I quivered again, feeling myself start to drip my wetness down onto Max. "Please baby, she's dripping for us." He bucked his hips, rubbing his dick up into my ass and making me moan.

It was set in motion, Craig grabbed one of the condoms I had tossed onto the bed earlier and sheathed himself in it, applying a small amount of lube for precaution; I got up and shimmied down between Max's legs, jacking him off a little while Craig got into place behind me. As soon as Craig slipped himself into my heat I sucked Max into my mouth, it took us a moment but we got into a smooth rhythm of sucking and thrusts while Max just looked on. His gaze clouding over with so much lust and desire it was practically pooling out and making him drool.

"Fuck." Craig moaned as he pegged me harder, his fingers were digging into the skin of my hips and I knew I'd have a bruise before I made it home. If they could even convince me to leave this bed. "God, she's so hot." he said to Max. I knew they were watching each other. Craig going harder into me as he watched Max get off with someone else sucking him, Max moaning more and more as Craig pounded into me. And me? Well I was in fucking heaven, feeling the pleasure from being fucked and feeling someone elses pleasure as I sucked him off.

The only time I let Max slip from my mouth is when Craig was leading me up to an orgasm, he was pegging me in the perfect spots and I nearly screamed his name as he made me quiver and my release spilled down my legs. "Oh god..." I moaned as I practically fell onto Max's body.

"Cool off baby," Max told me, wiping my hair from my face. "I want a turn next."

We rearranged ourselves so I could come down from my orgasm while Max and Craig made out with each other, their hands moving all over each other in such beautful ways I almost felt as if I shouldn't see it. Max eventually reached down the stroke Craig back up to power again, watching him jack his boyfriend off made me touch myself. Their attentions turned back to me when I let out that first moan. "Fuck her." Craig commanded Max. "Fuck her while I fuck you."

I handed Max a condom. "No need for anymore lube." I said, opening my legs and fingering myself a little more while he got ready.

Craig held Max back from me. "Just watch her." he said. Max watched me finger myself and I watched Craig start to tease Max with his tip. "Who do you want first, me or her?" Craig lifted his dick until Max moaned and begged for Craig to fuck him first. "As you wish." Craig smiled, giving me a wink before lining up and pushing himself into Max's body. Max moaned and it encouraged me to go deeper on myself, spreading my legs even more and giving them both a clear view of everything I was doing.

"God..." Max moaned. "I really like this one." he breathed, talking to Craig about me.

"She tastes so much better than the last one, too." Craig mentioned. "Have a lick." Craig whispered into Max's ear, biting his lobe when he was done.

Max bent down into a doggy style position, and his head bent lower so he could lick me out. Not even bothering to move, or tell me to move, my fingers. I just spread myself wider for him and he went to work. The cold metal of his lip rings cranking up the pleasure and he pushed his face into my sex to get his tongue as deep as it would go before coming back to swirl and tongue around my slit and suck it until I yelled out my pleasure.

"Just fuck me, Max." I begged before he could make me cum with his mouth. "Please, please Max." My begging made even Craig moan and two shakes later Max was fucking me as hard as Craig was him. I felt twice the power as Max timed his thrusts into me with Craig's into him.

To say it was the greatest sexual experience of my life would have been the understatement of the century. With these two men, I doubt any other sexual encounter would ever measure up to the pleasure I got from them. The way they moved in such perfect synchronization, the level of communication between the three of us, the respect and obeyance of the preset rules. I used to think that threesomes would always end up with someone being left out, but god these two worked with such perfect style that even when they were letting me cool down from an orgasm I felt included.

After Craig and Max had finished, and I came for the last time, we laid in bed together. Cum slicked, sweat soaked, and all. They had placed me between the two of them, I held each of their hands in one of mine and they kept kissing my cheek and neck until all of our breathing and heart rates had gone back to normal.

"This is not how I expected this night to go." I chuckled after a long silence. Max and Craig laughed as well.

"It turned out so much better than planned for me." Max said with a wink, leaning over to give Craig and myself a kiss on the lips. "It still might end badly for you." Max teased, elbowing me in the ribs a little. "I might just kidnap you."

"Keep her as a sex slave." Craig joked before kissing my cheek. "You were incredible though. I think the best partner we've ever had."

"I know how to share." I said with a lazy laugh. "And it wouldn't be kidnapping." I said, giving Max a serious look. "I'd willingly come, and I'd gladly fuck the two of you anytime you wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for AO3 and the first fic I've posted publicly in over a year. /insert nervousness here/


End file.
